


And they called it Puppy Love

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Confession, Cute Matthew being Cute, First Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Our Mattie is his Papa's sweet little boy...and the small Colony is about to do something that will take all his courage





	

He stood in front of the mirror in his rooms, the White shirt had been pressed and he had made sure to avoid his brother while wearing his best pants. Violet eyes were wide in only the way a child’s could be as he looked to his feet in the reflection. “Good, Alfie didn’t mess up my shoes with his today!” Young hands reached up and fussed with his caramel waves till his eyebrows weren’t furrowed in concentration. He turned and ran to the small desk in his room, grabbing the Navy TriCorn hat that Papa had brought him from his last voyage and walking to the reflective surface once more and carefully placing it on his head. Papa had always said a man was not a man without a proper hat. With the last piece properly in place he ran from his room only to walk back in and carefully retrieve something off his bed. 

 

Out in the French garden was a maze where He, Papa and Papa’s friends would often play tag and hide and seek in the mass of brush. Matthew was too old for that now… the blond had turned 10 (inhuman years) almost a decade ago, there was no time for childish games. A few feet from the last corner before the middle of the labyrinth, the blond peeked around the bush and smiled. There he was! He actually came. Little Matthew stood up straight, took a deep breath and walked into the small clearing with his hands behind his back. “Feuille d’érable!”

 

The man dressed in a blue uniform turned and looked to the small blond with a smile. ”Hallo, kleiner Vogel." The adult held his arms out for a hug, which had been their normal greeting and the look of hurt and confusion on the pale face made the not yet Canadian's smile fall. "Why did you call me out here? We just saw each other at breakfast.” At that small fact from the Kingdom the blond felt his confidence falter, but he stood up straight and tried to ignore the blush on his childishly round cheeks. “Monsieur Prussia,” he was nervous and as soft spoken as always, but he knew that the albino had always heard him. “Since today is Saint Valentine’s day.. I wanted to get you something. It isn’t much, but I hope you like it.” And with the suave and composure of his father, he took his hat off and held out a small blue cluster of flowers. “Will you be my valentine?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda what started my whole infatuation with PruCan. The thought that Matthew fell for him as a child and it just persisted into adulthood and grew all the more. 
> 
> *Bows* Thank you for reading!!


End file.
